


Shut Up

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [44]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Fights ends up taken to the bedroom.





	Shut Up

You pace back and forth for what feels like hours, you try and try to figure out what you should do with the information you both have just received. You can tell that Sam is anxious, he tries to talk to you, tries to give you input but you dismiss him. **  
**

“There is no way that will work.” His interruption just pisses you off.

“Sam, if you have any ideas, feel free to share,” you snap.

He walks out of the room and you go through the papers again. Maybe you should’ve just gone with Elena and let Nate stay with Sam, but you insisted that the two spend time together that you and Sam had everything handled.

You can hear his lighter, he’s smoking again. You look up and see him pace back and forth in front of the window, mumbling something. You smile, you hate to admit it, but he’s fucking sexy when he smokes. Such a gross habit, but if anyone could make it sexy it’s Sam. Suddenly you could care less about what you’re doing and are more focused on watching the man you love mumbling to himself. He must know you’re looking at him because he stops and turns just in time to see you look back down.

Shortly thereafter the door opens and he walks in. “Hey, I think I figured it out. I think that if we…”

“Sam.”

“No, listen, I’m onto something. If we just…” He stops himself realizing it was a bad idea and begins to mumble to himself again.

“Sam,” you interrupt.

“Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!”

“No.” You walk up to him and pin him against the door. With one hand on his chest and the other one frantically undoing his buckle you begin to kiss him. “Sam,” you pant in between kisses. He tastes of cigarettes but you could care less at that moment. You just want to devour him.

“Yes, babygirl?” He sucks in a breath as you wrap your hand around his shaft.

“Mm, I’m sorry I snapped at you.” You begin to suck on his neck.

“Damn, babygirl. I can get used to this type of apologizing.” You feel him tug at your pants and do nothing to stop him. He lifts your shirt off and expertly removes your bra. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen them.” He grabs onto your breasts and squeezes them.

“Bullshit it was last night.”

“Yea, like I said, a while.”

You start to remove his shirt, but before you get too far you hear Nate and Elena approach the hotel room.

“Fuck.” You scramble to put on your shirt kicking your bra under the couch and sat down next to Sam as if you were still trying to read over the papers.

“Oh, still working I see.” Nate’s clearly surprised.

Elena looks down and snickers. She walks closer to the couch and grabs your bra. “How hard were you two working exactly?”

“Not hard enough.” Sam looks over to you and smirks. “What do you say we continue working in our room?”

“Deal.” You snatch your bra from Elena’s hand and take off into your room with Sam.


End file.
